


Terezi x Female!Reader

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror





	Terezi x Female!Reader

You are at your best friends house for a sleepover. You and Terezi Pyrope had been friends for as long as you could remember. However, more recently you had realized that you liked her in a more-than-friends sort of way. You don't think you’ll tell her though; you don't want her to think you’re weird.

Currently the two of you sat on her couch watching a murder mystery on tv. You can't help blushing as your hand accidently touches hers. You really had to get a hold of yourself! 

“You ok over there?” Terezi laughs and you quickly nod. “Cause you’re looking a little red in the face! Were you blushing?”

“What? No!-”

“You’re lying! What made you blush ____?”

“N-nothing! I uh just was thinking about something” Terezi raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Something? You mean like-”

“Eww no thats so not what I meant! I was thinking of the girl i liked is all!” You slap your hand over your mouth, not meaning to have said what you did.

“So you like a girl huh. Well I must say I wasn’t expecting that” You curse yourself silently. Now she’d definitely think you were weird!

“So who is it? Is it Feferi? I bet it is isn't it. She’s got a great body, and such pretty hair. Much prettier than mine..” She looks down and rambles on.

“She is so not prettier than you!” you again slap your hand over your mouth. You had accidently spilled your two biggest secrets in less than 5 minutes. Terezi looks up at you, slightly confused.

“You think I’m prettier than Fef?” You blush and nod. “Why?”

“Because...Because I like you” You look away, embarrassed. 

Terezi place a hand on your shoulder and you look back at her. You let out a small gasp as she leans forward and kisses you softly. You blush like mad.

“I have a confession to make” she says

“Oh yeah?”

“I like you too”


End file.
